Ténèbres
by Athena-Saori
Summary: Songfic. Ron pense à celle qu'il aime. Amour qui n'est pas réciproque, loin de là! Ce n'est pas un RonMione. Plutôt un DMHG.


Salut à tous.

Ma soeur et moi avons enfin décidé de faire quelque chose des milliers d'idées qui fourmillent dans nos petites têtes. Alors voilà: notre première fic.

Disclaimer: Les persos sont à JK Rowling (surnommée La Grande! lol), la chanson s'appelle Ténèbres. Elle est d'un groupe qu'on adore: AqME.

En espérant que vous allez passer un bon moment: BONNE LECTURE.

_**Ténèbres **_

_Mes yeux n'étaient que pour elle_

Depuis des années, elle a toujours été à mes côtés. Toujours là, connaissant tout, ayant réponse à tout.

_  
Je l'ai toujours vue sans la voir_

Nous partagions tout, je la voyais comme ma meilleure amie. A tel point que j'en avais presque oublié qu'elle était une fille.

_  
J'avais fini par trop la contempler_

Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, lors de ce bal de Noël, j'ai failli m'étouffer sous le choc. Elle était tellement belle, tellement féminine. Je n'ai plus jamais pu la regarder de la même manière ensuite. D'autres que moi ont réalisé ce soir là qu'elle n'était pas que la miss-je-sais-tout. Qu'elle était une jeune fille avec tout ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait. Après cette soirée, j'avais tant de mal à la quitter des yeux, je les avais enfin ouvert sur sa beauté et je ne voulais pas les refermer.

_  
Comme une ampoule allumée_

Elle attirait mon regard sans cesse. Je crois que c'était inconscient de sa part. Mais il émanait d'elle une telle force, une telle lumière que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la chercher à chaque instant.

_  
Absorbé par son rayonnement_

J'étais tellement occupé à la contempler que je n'ai pas vu l'inévitable.

_  
Elle disparut dans un éclair_

Elle est partie avec un autre. Ce salopard me l'a volé. Lui n'est pas resté bêtement à la regarder même si tout comme moi, il était obnubilé par cet éclat, cette lumière qu'elle dégageait. Peut-être est-elle partie avec lui parce qu'il dégage également une sorte d'aura puissante, attirante pour une fille fragile comme elle. Je le déteste ce salop.

_  
Foudroyé par son absence_

Ensuite, elle s'est peu à peu éloignée de moi. Ne plus la voir était pour moi un supplice. Mais je lui avais dit que je n'appréciais pas cette liaison.

_  
Je suis aveuglé_

Ma colère, ma haine envers les deux amants m'ont poussé à rejeter celle que j'aimais. Elle a pourtant tout fait pour que l'on reste amis. Et, dans un sens, elle a réussi, je suis resté près d'elle. Tous les autres l'ont bien pris, ils ont accepté sans problème son petit ami. Ils l'ont même félicité d'avoir ramené ce… de l'avoir ramené du bon côté. De l'avoir changé par... amour… Aaaah ! L'amour entre ces deux là, rien que cette idée me donne envie de tuer tout le monde. _  
_

_  
La lumière d'un ange_

Je l'aimais tant. Je m'en suis rendu compte beaucoup trop tard. Elle était parfaite, un ange.

_  
A réchauffé mon coeur jusqu'a ce qu'il s'enflamme_

Elle avait réveillé mon cœur, l'avait fait battre… pour elle. Elle était à moi, elle aurait dû être à moi. Mais il me l'a volé.

_  
Cette lueur étrange_

Chaque fois que je les vois se regarder, avec cette lueur dans les yeux, la jalousie me ronge. Il y a trop d'amour, trop de désir dans leur regard que s'en est douloureux pour moi

_  
A même fini par consumer mon âme_

J'ai préféré m'éloigner d'eux, de mes amis peu à peu, la jalousie grandissait en moi, se transformant en colère, en haine. Non seulement envers lui mais envers elle également.

_  
Chaque jour dans les ténèbres_

J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen d'ignorer ces sentiments qui me torturaient.

_  
A essayer de retrouver la vue_

Mais aucun sort, aucune potion ne pouvait m'aider. Alors j'essayais encore et encore de la chasser de mon cœur et de ma mémoire. Je me suis perdu avec d'autres filles mais rien à faire, dans leurs bras, c'était toujours elle que je voyais.

_  
A faire des efforts mais ça brûle encore_

Mais la douleur, l'amour et la colère sont des sentiments bien difficiles à effacer. Quand je me retrouvais seul chez moi tout cela me submergeait de nouveau. Une vague de sentiments, bien impossibles à refouler.

_  
Des larmes pour éteindre un feu_

Je me suis laissé aller de nombreuses fois à pleurer, seul. Ma mère avait toujours dit que parfois pleurer aide à panser les blessures, aide à oublier. Elle avait tort.

_  
J'ai choisi d'ouvrir les yeux_

Quand j'ai réalisé cela, j'ai fais un choix. J'allais l'oublier. Définitivement. Je n'allais pas seulement essayer. J'allais le faire. Quand ils se sont mariés, en secret, j'étais invité. Ce jour là, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aurais jamais et j'ai donc tiré un trait sur elle.

_  
De t'oublier car plus jamais_

_Je ne pleurerai ton visage_

Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus contempler son visage souriant à un autre, souriant pour un autre. Plus aucune larme ne coulera de mes yeux pour elle. Je n'ai que trop pleuré par sa faute.

_  
Je ne pleurerai plus jamais_

D'ailleurs, je ne pleurerais plus. Je dois me montrer fort. Une guerre s'annonce et notre destin va s'y jouer. Je me suis entraîné longtemps pour être plus fort, plus rapide, le meilleur donc.

_  
La lumière d'un ange_

Mais toujours, son image qui m'obsédait.

_  
A réchauffé mon coeur jusqu'a ce qu'il s'enflamme_

Elle a fait de moi un esclave. J'étais dépendant d'elle.

_  
Cette lueur étrange_

Et cela me tuait à petit feu, la colère d'avoir à ce point besoin d'elle me consumait.

_  
A même fini par consumer mon âme_

Cela m'a changé, lentement, discrètement mais sûrement. J'en suis venu à haïr son image, le son de sa voix, le simple fait de la voir me rendait fou. Je suis donc parti pendant un moment, j'ai continué à m'entraîner. Elle est venue me vois plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Elle disait être mon amie et vouloir savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait.

_  
Reste loin de moi_

J'ai fini par lui hurler de partir, que je ne voulais plus la voir.

_RESTE LOIN DE MOI !_

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur car elle est ensuite partie sans dire un mot.

_  
Trop longtemps  
perdu dans les méandres du mal_

Ensuite, la guerre a débuté. Nous nous sommes battus pendant de trop longues semaines. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts nous ont piégé dans Poudlard. Le siège a commencé. Nous à l'intérieur, barricadés. Voldemort et les autres à l'extérieur, essayant sans cesse de rentrer. J'avais réussi à les éviter elle et son mari pendant tout ce temps.

_  
A affronter mes démons_

De temps en temps nous faisions une sortie. Au début, nous ne lancions que des sorts de base, qui pétrifiaient ou assommaient mais peu à peu, la rage a pris le dessus, et les sorts de mort on commencé à fuser. Tous ces Mangemorts que je haïssais, je n'éprouvais aucune pitié, aucune honte ni remords à leur ôter la vie. Lors d'un combat, j'ai réalisé que la haine que j'éprouvais pour eux n'était rien à côté de celle que j'éprouvais pour elle.

_  
Je ne veux plus te voir_

J'ai supplié Merlin de ne plus jamais la rencontrer. Mais il faut croire que Merlin non plus ne l'aimait pas. Elle est apparue un jour de combat. La pluie tombait en abondance, comme si les dieux pleuraient tous ces morts ; des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, un vent violent balayait le parc. J'étais à la limite de la forêt interdite, je venais de tuer MacNair quand elle est arrivée à côté de moi.

« Ron ! Tu es blessé ! » S'est-elle exclamée.

Je me retournais lentement vers elle. Elle aussi était blessée, une profonde entaille marquait sa joue gauche, répandant le sang sur sa joue et son tee-shirt. Je me détestais de la trouver tellement belle. Même sous la pluie, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux, les rendant lisses comme j'aimais. L'autre la préférait avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Elle irradiait. Une sorte de douleur, de souffrance émanait d'elle. Ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle était obligée de faire la tuait. Elle leva une main pour toucher la plaie sur mon front, c'est là que je vis la bague. Sa bague de femme mariée.

« Comment as-tu pu l'épouser lui ? » Demandais-je avec colère.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment tu as pu épouser ce connard ? »

« Ron ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter de ça ? »

« Je te déteste. » Dis-je lentement, détachant bien chaque mot pour que ça s'imprime dans son cerveau de miss-je-sais-tout.

Elle recula de quelques pas. Un éclair illumina le Parc, nous étions seuls, tous les autres se battaient près du château. Je sus alors clairement ce que je devais faire.

Je levais ma baguette et la pointait dans sa direction. Elle se retourna, croyant sans doute qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle.

« Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Hurlais-je.

Un jet vert jailli de ma baguette et la toucha de plein fouet. Elle tomba au sol, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'incompréhension, pas de peur, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

_  
Ça y est tu meurs enfin_

Enfin, j'étais libre.

_  
Comme une photo qui s'efface jour après jour  
je sens le mal s'estomper_

Je sentais peu à peu ma colère, ma haine et ma douleur disparaître. Je redevenais celui que j'étais avant. Un immense bonheur se répandit en moi. J'étais enfin libéré de son image.

_  
Je deviens plus fort  
_

J'allais pouvoir être heureux maintenant. J'allais pouvoir vivre une vie normale, une fois la guerre finie bien sûr.

Je vis soudain deux silhouettes arriver vers moi en courant. Un brun et un blond. Mon meilleur ami et le mari d'Hermione. Harry s'arrêtât près de moi, les yeux braqués sur Hermione. Malfoy tomba à genoux à côté d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, malgré la pluie, on pouvait voir de nombreuses larmes couler le long de se joues. A son tour de pleurer à présent.

« Mia, reviens je t'en prie. » La suppliait-il. « Ne me laisse pas, je ne suis rien sans toi. Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire Drago, elle… elle est partie. » Dit Harry d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Malfoy d'une voix pleine de colère.

« C'est lui. » Dis-je en montrant MacNair de ma baguette. « Je suis arrivé trop tard pour la sauver. »

Harry et Malfoy baissèrent la tête vers Hermione. Trop facile. Maintenant, il est temps de penser à gagner cette guerre que je puisse ensuite m'occuper de choses plus sérieuses. Comme Lavande Brown par exemple.

_  
La lumière d'un ange_

Soudain, une lumière brillante apparue à côté de Malfoy. Celui-ci leva les yeux et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Mon cœur rata un battement. Non ! C'était impossible.

« Mia ? » Demanda le Serpentard.

L'ange tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire. Un de ces sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui, doux et tendre, amoureux.

« Pardon Drago. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention, je suis désolée. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? » Demanda l'amoureux transi. (Ron ? Sarcastique ? Mais pas du tout ! lol)

« Tu vas vivre, tu vas être heureux, tu vas élever Morgane et lui parler de sa maman qui aurait aimé la connaître plus mais veillera toujours sur elle. Comme je veillerais toujours sur toi. Je t'attendrais Drago. Je t'aime tu sais. »

Parce que notre petit couple adoré s'est reproduit en plus. J'ai cru que j'allais venir achever toute la famille quand je l'ai appris. Non mais franchement, avoir un enfant en plein milieu d'une guerre alors qu'on a même pas vingt ans. Je les déteste, tous les trois. Cette petite, le portrait craché de son père, heureusement parce que si elle avait ressemblé à sa mère j'aurais fait un massacre.

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

« Je te fais confiance Harry, tu arriveras à vaincre Voldemort. Tu dois te servir de ton sentiment le plus puissant. Ginny t'aideras si tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ! » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Hey ! C'est de ma sœur qu'elle parle là. D'accord, elle est avec Harry depuis quelques temps mais un peu de respect pour les jeunes.

J'allais protester quand elle se tourna vers moi. Son air doux disparut et la colère prit le dessus. C'est d'une voix chargée de mépris qu'elle m'adressa la parole.

« Quand à toi, je devrais te détester, te haïr, tu m'as volé ma vie. Mais je n'éprouve pour toi que de la honte et de la pitié. Honte d'avoir été ton amie, de t'avoir aimé. Et pitié car tu n'es rien de plus qu'un perdant. Tu es comme Pettigrew, tu as trahis tes amis… et pourquoi ? Par jalousie. Tu es minable. »

Harry semblait figé, incapable de parler ou de faire le moindre mouvement, Malfoy se releva et semblait prêt à se jeter sur moi.

« Laisse Drago, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Intervint Hermione. « Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, on a déjà bien assez à faire avec les Mangemorts. »

« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous c'est ça ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine ? Et si je faisais à votre charmante Morgane ce que je t'ai fais ? »

Malfoy voulu me jeter un sort mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui. Un halo lumineux m'entoura.

_  
A réchauffé mon coeur jusqu'a ce qu'il s'enflamme_

C'était chaud, brûlant même. La douleur commença à se répandre dans mon corps. J'avais l'impression de brûler sur un bûcher.

_  
Cette lueur étrange_

Quand je compris que c'était Hermione qui générait cette lumière, je la suppliai d'arrêter.

_  
A même fini par consumer mon âme_

A travers la douleur et mes cris je l'entendis me parler.

« Tu ne feras pas de mal à ma famille. Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à personne. »

_  
La lumière d'un ange  
a réchauffé mon coeur jusqu'a ce qu'il s'enflamme_

Cette souffrance, insupportable, tellement violente, tellement forte. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer, puis s'arrêter.

_  
Cette lueur étrange  
a même fini par consumer mon âme  
_

Je me suis senti partir. Je réalisais alors que j'étais mort. Je voyais de nouveau Hermione, Harry et Malfoy. Elle leur parlait, leur expliquait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle embrassa ensuite tendrement son mari en signe d'adieu puis commença à disparaître. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement. Elle se retourna vivement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« _Reste loin de moi. _» Me dit-elle.

Elle disparut alors. Je fis de même peu de temps après mais ne rejoignis pas le même genre d'endroit qu'elle.

10 ans plus tard.

Un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année sortit du château de Poudlard et s'éloigna vers la forêt. Une jeune fille qui arborait les mêmes cheveux dorés sortit peu après et lui courut après.

« Papa ! »

L'homme se retourna et fit un sourire à sa fille.

« Tu devrais pas être en train de découvrir ta chambre avec tes camarades toi ? »

« Je t'ai vu sortir alors je me suis dépêchée pour te parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais m'avantager en potion ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Comme si tu en avais besoin ! Sur ce coup là, on peut dire que tu tiens de ta mère. Et ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. »

La petite fille de onze ans sourit à son père.

« Ca me fait plaisir quand tu dis ça. J'espère qu'elle est fière de moi. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, tout comme je le suis. »

« Ca te dérange pas que je sois à Serdaigle alors ? »

« Non mon cœur, tu as ta place là-bas. Ta mère a failli y aller aussi mais je crois qu'elle était destinée à aider Harry. »

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient approchés de la lisière de la forêt. Deux stèles s'élevaient là.

« Dis papa ? J'ai entendu Harry dire que maman était… enfin que c'était ici qu'elle… »

Drago regarda sa fille, elle avait baissé la tête vers le sol, ne voulant pas montrer à son père les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il eut un sourire triste puis passa sa main dans les longs cheveux emmêlés de Morgane.

« C'est vrai. Tu vois la pierre là ? »

La petite releva la tête et regarda la pierre que lui montrait son père. Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est ici. »

Morgane regarda la pierre un long moment puis s'en approcha lentement. Elle s'agenouilla devant, lisant l'inscription : « Hermione Malfoy Granger, elle a apporté joie, bonheur et lumière a tous. Elle a aimé et fut aimé comme personne. Son souvenir restera pour toujours dans les cœurs de son mari, de sa fille et de ses amis. »

« Tu crois qu'elle nous regarde en ce moment ? »

« J'en suis sûr mon ange. »

Morgane sourit entre ses larmes. Elle regarda ensuite la deuxième stèle située à quelques pas. « R.W, il a quitté un enfer pour en rejoindre un autre, emportant dans sa folie une femme et une mère admirable. »

« C'est qui ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son père.

Celui-ci affichait une mine sombre.

« Personne. Personne d'intéressant pour nous en tout cas. Il ne mériterait même pas d'être ici. »

Voyant l'air à la fois triste et énervé de son père, Morgane décida de changer de conversation.

« Tu crois que Harry m'avantagera en DCFM ? »

« Morgane, combien de fois je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être avantagée ? »

« J'aime bien quand tu me fais des compliments. »

Drago regarda sa fille, hormis la couleur des cheveux, elle ressemblait énormément à Hermione, les mêmes yeux, le même visage, et les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés, seul le sourire narquois qu'elle arborait en ce moment était typiquement malfoyen.

« Tu es impossible ! »

« Je sais. » Chantonna-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de la stèle de sa mère se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le dessus, d'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître une rose d'un blanc pur. Elle partie ensuite en courant.

« Morgane ! Où tu vas ? »

« Voir mes futurs amis. »

Drago resta seul près de la tombe de sa femme.

« Elle te ressemble beaucoup Mia. Si quand elle était petite elle me ressemblait, elle n'a plus de moi que la couleur des cheveux et le nom… Et un peu les sarcasmes ! … Elle t'aime énormément tu sais et je crois que tu lui manque. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais… »

Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu me manque… Je t'aime. »

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand une forte lumière illumina le dessus de la pierre. Quand il s'approcha il vit un collier en argent, avec un pendentif représentant un serpent. Drago le prit et l'examina un moment. Il l'avait offert à Hermione quand il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'il l'aimait, c'était un cadeau de sa mère quand il était entré chez Serpentard.

« Je suppose que c'est pour elle. Elle va être ravie. Tu es un ange… Enfin ça, je le savais déjà ! »

Il repartit vers le château, à la recherche de sa fille, sans voir la jeune femme aux grandes ailes immaculées qui se tenait à ses côtés. Mais inconsciemment, il sentait sa présence, son cœur s'était allégé, une lumière l'accompagnait, qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis sa mort étaient finies.

La lumière d'un ange.

Alors? Honnêtement ?

Pitié, dites ce que vous en pensez parce qu'Athéna qui fait ses yeux de Patmol battu c'est difficile à supporter! ;-)

Merci à tous.

Saori


End file.
